The Big Boom
by suzie2b
Summary: When it blows up it won't be a secret any more.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This one's tullyfan's fault! I don't know where she comes up with the ideas, but I'm glad she does.**

 **The Big Boom**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley slid the strap of her satchel over her head and adjusted it on her shoulder as she left headquarters early one morning. She had just picked up the package she was to deliver to Captain Harris at his camp over 128 kilometers behind enemy lines. As she walked briskly in the direction of the motor pool, an arm went around her shoulders. Startled, she looked up, then grinned. "I thought you'd be out on patrol by now?"**

 **Tully smiled down at her. "We just got word that we're escorting your convoy."**

" **I wasn't aware that three trucks of basic supplies needed an escort. We're not even carrying ammunition."**

 **Tully was mildly surprised. "Three trucks? Is that what Captain Boggs told you?"**

 **Charley nodded. "That's what he told me yesterday when he gave me this assignment."**

" **Something's changed then. There's six trucks in the motor pool waiting to head out."**

 **When Tully and Charley got to the motor pool, they spotted the leader of the convoy Sergeant Davis and a lieutenant standing at the jeeps with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. The conversation appeared heated.**

 **As they joined the group, they heard Davis say, "I don't like the idea of not knowing what's in my convoy, Lieutenant Carrey!"**

 **Carrey replied pointedly, "** _ **You**_ **, Sergeant Davis, are taking three trucks of supplies to Captain Harris' company! My men and I will take care of the rest! Troy and his men are coming along to make sure we get where we're going!"**

 **Troy said angrily, "I have to agree with Davis on this, sir. Not knowing what your trucks are carrying puts everyone at risk. I can understand the need for secrecy to a point, lieutenant, but I'd like to know if your trucks are going to explode if a stray bullet hits one of them."**

 **Lieutenant Carrey glared as he said, "You and your men are coming along to make sure no bullets, stray or otherwise, hit my trucks, sergeant. What's in them is a 'need to know' issue … and no one other than my men and I 'need to know'. Is that understood?"**

 **Troy growled, "Yes, sir." He took a deep breath to get himself under control. "Okay, we'd better get moving."**

 **Davis nodded. "Right." He looked at Charley and said, "Come on. You're riding with Carl."**

 **Tully gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head. "See ya later." Then released her to join Sergeant Davis.**

 **Lieutenant Carrey pointed at Charley and asked, "Where's she going?"**

 **Davis replied, "She's a courier and part of** _ **my**_ **convoy, lieutenant."**

" **I don't think so, sergeant."**

 **Charley frowned as she calmly said, "My orders come from Captain Boggs, sir. If you want to make changes, you'll have to talk to him."**

 **Carrey said, "I think I'll just go do that."**

 **Troy looked at his watch, then said, "We don't have time for that, lieutenant. We're supposed to be out of here…"**

" **Don't tell me what I have time for, Sergeant Troy! I'm going to go have a talk with Captain Boggs and get this straightened out!"**

 **An hour later Lieutenant Carrey returned. He glowered as he headed straight for his lead truck and yelled, "All right, let's mount up and get going!"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "This is going to be an interesting trip."**

 **Troy slid into the jeep next to Hitch and said, "Let's hope it's not** _ **too**_ **interesting."**

 **##################**

 **The day was uneventful once they got going and Troy called for them to stop for the night sixteen kilometers from the German lines.**

 **Lieutenant Carrey questioned, "We've still got a good three hours of light left. Why are we stopping now?"**

 **Troy said, "We're about ten miles from German territory, sir. I'd just as soon not spend the night on the other side. We'll head out early and get to Captain Harris' camp by noon tomorrow."**

 **Later that evening Lieutenant Carrey happened to see Tully give Charley a kiss before he left to go on watch. He followed the private out to where he was to relieve Moffitt and said, "I don't approve of your fraternization, private."**

 **Tully turned and looked at the lieutenant questioningly, "Sir?"**

" **I believe you and the lady are just a little too close. I suggest you back off."**

 **Before Tully could say anything, Moffitt interjected, "Yes, lieutenant, you're right. I'll see to it that there's no trouble."**

 **Carrey gave a satisfied nod and walked away.**

 **Tully frowned. "What was that all about?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I suspect the lieutenant is still a bit miffed about Captain Boggs allowing Charley to come along. Besides he doesn't know that you two are married, and it might be a good idea if we keep it that way. You'd better sleep with us at the jeeps tonight, just to be on the safe side." At the look on Tully's face, he said, "I'll stop by and let Charley know what's going on."**

 **Tully nodded with a sigh. "Thanks, sarge."**

 **Back at their small camp Moffitt explained to Troy and Hitch what had happened. Troy said, "Good call. Lieutenant Carrey is already on the warpath. There's no need to make it any worse."**

 **Hitch asked, "Does Charley know?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I stopped by and let her know what's happening. She was understanding of the issue."**

 **##################**

 **The sun was just above the horizon when the trucks pulled out of camp. Private Carl Jensen was driving the second truck in the line with Charley sitting on the passenger side. She looked out the window when she heard the jeep roar up beside them. Tully gave her a smile and Moffitt gave a wave. Charley grinned at them both before Tully gunned the engine and took off.**

 **As the jeep disappeared past the lead truck, Carl said, "I'm glad you told me about what happened with Lieutenant Carrey. I wouldn't want to mess up and say the wrong thing."**

 **Charley smiled at her friend and driver. "I'm sure everything will work out, Carl. We'll get to the captain's camp and leave the lieutenant behind."**

" **Do you know what those trucks are carrying?"**

" **No, but whatever it is I'm guessing Captain Harris' men will need some training on the use of it. That means Carrey and his men will be staying there for a while."**

 **A couple hours later, a German scout column appeared and went on the attack as the Rat Patrol went to head them off. Sergeant Davis immediately got on the radio to tell the convoy to spilt and run.**

 **The first three trucks did exactly that, but Lieutenant Carrey grabbed the radio and told his men to stay together. Upon hearing the order, Davis said to his driver, "Doesn't he know that he's giving the enemy a bigger target?"**

 **While the jeeps harassed the Germans with the 50s and grenades, one halftrack broke away to head for the three trucks that had stayed together. Before anyone realized it bullets were pinging off the side of the trucks and through the canvas that covered the backs of them.**

 **Then Hitch maneuvered the jeep between the enemy and the trucks with Troy's 50 caliber machine gun blazing. The heavy slugs quickly disabled the halftrack and killed the Germans in it.**

 **When it was all over, the trucks quickly regrouped. They stopped in the first cover they came across to check for injuries and damage.**

 **Luckily there was just one injury. One of Lieutenant Carrey's men was hit in the shoulder. While Moffitt and Charley got the wound taken care of, Troy and Hitch stood watch on either side of the trucks to allow the others to check out the vehicles.**

 **Lieutenant Carrey announced, "Only my men are allowed to check on our cargo. The rest of you can take care of the engines and such."**

 **Tully was going from truck to truck checking for engine damage and plugging holes where he could. He caught Charley on her way back to where Carl waited at his truck. "How do things look?"**

 **Charley gave him a slight smile. "Not too bad. Private Timmons has a bullet in his shoulder, but Jack and I got the bleeding under control. His partner will be taking over the driving duties for the rest of the trip. How much damage did the trucks take?"**

 **Tully leaned against the back of one of Carrey's trucks. "Davis' group got away clean because they split up. Carrey's got some damage, but I think we can keep 'em going until we get where we're headed." There was a sizzle crackle sound and Tully asked, "Did you hear that?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "No, what'd you hear?"**

" **I'm not sure." Tully heard it again as he pushed away from the truck and turned. "It's coming from in there." He climbed onto the bumper and pushed the cover aside. What he saw made him jump down and grab Charley.**

 **With a loud pop the truck erupted into flames as it exploded. The force of the explosion blew shrapnel up and out, causing more damage to the other trucks and killing several of Lieutenant Carrey's men and one of Sergeant Davis'.**

 **The lieutenant immediately started yelling to move the rest of the convoy away from the inferno. There was nothing anyone could do but watch it burn.**

 **After moving his truck, Carl ran up to Troy and asked frantically, "Where's Charley?"**

 **Hitch said, "She's probably with Tully."**

 **Troy looked at both of them. "Tully was checking Carrey's trucks for engine damage…"**

 **When they got to where Tully and Charley were, Moffitt was already there. He had Charley in his arms as a couple of others carried Tully away from the fire as others scurried to help the wounded.**

 **Hitch helped Moffitt lower the unconscious Charley to the ground. Troy knelt next to a bloodied Tully and searched for a pulse as he asked, "What happened?"**

 **One of Carrey's men said, "They were standing at the back of the truck. I saw him get on the bumper and start to look inside. I was just gonna holler at him to get away when he jumped to grab the girl just before it blew up."**

 **Hitch looked over at Troy. "How's Tully?"**

 **Troy said, "He's peppered with shrapnel, but alive. Hitch, take Carl and start gathering up all the medical supplies you can."**

 **Carl said, "My truck is loaded with medical stuff."**

" **Good. Get going." After the two privates ran off, Troy turned to Moffitt and asked, "How's Charley?"**

 **The sergeant said, "She should be all right." He moved to check on Tully. "She's got some cuts that will need stitches and a bump on the head. I'm afraid Tully took the brunt of it. We found him on top of her. He was probably trying to shield her from the explosion." Tully groaned and opened his eyes. Moffitt said, "Don't try to move around. I'll see what I can do about getting some of this shrapnel out of you."**

 **Tully asked, "Where's Charley?"**

" **She's right here with us. She has a few cuts and bruises, but she'll be all right."**

 **Tully grimaced as Moffitt started to tear the material of his shredded shirt to remove it. "I tried to…"**

 **Moffitt said, "It's obvious what you tried to do. You don't need to explain. I'll give you something for the pain as soon a med kit arrives."**

 **Someone said quietly, "She's waking up."**

 **Troy moved to Charley's side as she opened her eyes. "Lay still. We're going to get you fixed up."**

 **Charley hissed with pain, then whispered, "Tully…"**

" **He's hurt, but he's going to be okay." Troy looked at the young man sitting next to Charley and noticed his bandaged shoulder. "What's your name?"**

" **Private Timmons."**

 **Hitch arrived with medical bags. He handed one to Moffitt, then gave one to Troy before he ran off to hand out the rest. Troy handed the bag to the private and said, "Do you think you can clean up Charley's wounds and get them bandaged?"**

 **Timmons nodded. "I'll take care of her."**

 **Troy stood up and Moffitt asked without looking at him, "Where will you be?"**

 **Troy said, "I'm going to radio Captain Harris and get some help out here."**

 **##################**

 **Hours later, with the help of Captain Harris' men, what was left of the convoy limped into camp. Of the eleven men that started out in the trucks, four were dead and three were seriously wounded by the explosion.**

 **Charley sustained cuts to her left arm and leg, several of which needed a number of stitches, and a good sized bump on the back of her head.**

 **After she had been taken care of, Charley waited with Hitch for Tully to get out of surgery. His right side, from shoulder to knee, as well as a portion of his back, had been hit by shrapnel of various sizes.**

 **When Tully finally came out of recovery, he reminded Charley of a mummy. The only parts of him that weren't covered with bandages were his left leg and arm, and his head. He was still groggy and in some pain, but managed a smile when he saw his wife.**

 **Once he was settled onto a cot, Tully took Charley by the hand. "Are you okay?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Thanks to you."**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked in to check on their injured teammate and Hitch told them, "The doctor says it looks worse than it is because of the bandages. How did it go with Captain Harris?"**

 **Troy said, "He's not too happy with Lieutenant Carrey. We still don't know what he was transporting, but losing that truck was a big deal."**

 **Moffitt said, "I think it's just as well if we don't know what was in any of those trucks."**

 **A nurse stopped by with a shot of morphine for Tully. After giving it to him, she smiled at Charley and said, "He'll be asleep in no time. Why don't you go get some rest?"**

 **Still holding his hand Charley looked at Tully as his eyes slid closed. "No, I'm good right here for now."**

 **Troy said, "We have a tent assignment…"**

" **I'm fine."**

 **The nurse shook her head. "You're not fine. You need to rest. The private will be asleep for at least several hours. There's no need for you to sit there, exhausted and in pain, watching him sleep."**

 **Moffitt said, "She's right, Charley. You can come back and sit with him later."**

 **Hitch said, "If it helps, I'll stay here with him."**

 **Charley finally sighed and laid Tully's hand on cot at his side. "All right. But just for a little while."**

 **She stood up slowly with a grimace and the nurse took a second shot from her pocket. "Looks like you could use a shot of morphine yourself."**

 **Charley remained silent, looking a bit lost, and Troy said, "Give it to her."**

 **Charley was so exhausted that they weren't out of medical before Moffitt had to scoop her up before she went out like a light.**

 **##################**

 **When Troy awoke early the next morning, he laid on his cot and listened to the soft snores of Moffitt and Hitch. Then he opened his eyes and peered through the dim light at the bundle of blankets on the cot on the other side of the tent. Troy could just make out Charley's relaxed face within the folds of the blankets as she slept. Knowing he wasn't going to go back to sleep, he sat up, put on his boots, and quietly left the others to sleep.**

 **Troy went to the mess tent, but once he was there he realized he wasn't hungry yet. So he poured himself a mug of coffee and took a sip of the strong black liquid. He nodded his approval, then poured a second mug and headed to medical.**

 **Tully was awake, propped up on pillows, when Troy got there. Troy sat down next to the cot as he said, "I wasn't sure you'd be awake." He handed the extra mug to the private. "Here. I thought you might like some."**

 **Tully smiled gratefully as he took the coffee. "Thanks. Smells great."**

" **So, how're you feeling?"**

 **Tully took a sip before he said, "A little sore, but not too bad. How's Charley doing?"**

 **Troy smiled. "Still asleep … along with Moffitt and Hitch."**

" **Good. I was a little worried about her. I couldn't remember if I saw her after they brought me out here or not. The nurse told me she wasn't hurt too bad."**

" **She wouldn't leave until you were settled in and asleep. I'm sure she'll be along shortly."**

 **Tully asked, "Any word on what was in that truck that blew up?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Nope. Captain Harris and Lieutenant Carrey aren't talking, but the captain wasn't happy about losing it. Someone said you were looking inside that one just before it blew."**

 **Tully took a drink of his coffee and said, "I heard a sort of hissing noise and a crackling. I thought the cargo might be on fire so I took a look."**

" **What did you see?"**

 **Tully shivered as he remembered. "That truck was filled to the rafters with two big crates marked 'ordinance'. I saw the top of one was on fire so I just tried to get me and Charley away from there."**

 **Troy thought about it, then said, "There were no other markings?"**

" **Not that I saw. I really only got a glimpse, but I've never seen crates that big just for ammo, sarge."**

" **Probably because it wasn't ammo, Tully."**

 **The private's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Do you think they were bombs?"**

 **Troy nodded. "More than likely."**

 **Tully asked, "Why would they be sneakin' around the desert with bombs that big?"**

" **I don't know and I don't plan on trying to find out. And you should probably keep what you saw to yourself."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Troy patted Tully on his uninjured leg as he stood up. "Okay, you get some rest now."**

 **Tully handed the empty mug to the sergeant. "Thanks for stopping by."**

 **As Troy was walking out, he met Charley. She was carrying a tray with enough breakfast for two. She smiled as she asked, "Is he awake?"**

 **Troy grinned. "Awake and waiting."**

 **#################**

 **Tully and Charley had just finished breakfast when Captain Harris and Lieutenant Carrey showed up. Tully made an effort to salute and the captain said, "At ease, soldier."**

 **Carrey said, "I thought we were clear about this fraternizing."**

 **Charley said cooly, "I brought him some breakfast to thank him for saving my life."**

 **Captain Harris looked at her and said, "Sergeant Moffitt made sure I received the documents you were delivering."**

" **I'll have to thank him for that."**

" **Now, if you'll excuse us, the lieutenant and I would like a word with Private Pettigrew."**

 **Charley stood and began to pick up the tray. "No problem, sir." She gave Tully a smile. "Maybe we can talk later?"**

 **Tully returned the smile. "I'd like that."**

 **After she was gone, Lieutenant Carrey said, "One of my men told me you were looking into the back of the truck that exploded."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yes, sir. I heard some noise and thought it best to check it out."**

" **What did you see?"**

" **Fire."**

 **Captain Harris questioned, "Just fire?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Well, I did notice a couple of crates since that's what was burning. I'm guessing a stray shell from the German 30 cal hit it. Those things get pretty hot…"**

" **I see, private. Do you have any questions about what you saw in that truck?"**

" **Would you give me a straight answer if I did?"**

 **Harris smiled. "Probably not."**

 **Tully said, "Well then, sir, no, I don't have any questions."**

 **Lieutenant Carrey said, "You understand that you will not talk about what you saw in that truck with anyone."**

" **Yes, lieutenant. But I don't think anyone would believe me if I said anything anyway."**

 **Captain Harris nodded. "Very well, private. We'll leave you to rest. Thank you for your honesty."**

 **The captain and lieutenant left Tully to wonder in silence about what he'd seen. They were bombs, he was positive now. Big bombs, the likes of which he couldn't imagine. If the other two trucks were carrying the same thing, that would mean there were four more out there. As he settled against the pillows and closed his eyes, Tully thought, "That's gonna make a really big boom out there somewhere." And once it happened it wouldn't be a secret anymore.**


End file.
